Sunset Village
by Meg0613
Summary: When a serial killer can't be caught someone has to go undercover and only one team member fits the description. My take on the Bamdamsters "undercover" prompt.


Sunset Village

When a serial killer cannot be caught there is only one team member who matches the victim's profile to go undercover. My take on the Bamdammmsters "undercover" prompt.

Andy groaned as he heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He didn't know what time it was but could tell it was pitch black outside. He cursed under his breath when he saw his partner's name on the screen.

"What?" He answered gruffly

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but we have another one. If you and the Captain want to head to the morgue the rest of us will take the scene. I assume you won't have any trouble getting in touch with her?" Provenza asked knowing full well it would not be a problem.

Andy looked over where Sharon was beginning to stir, "No problem I can get in touch with her and we will go straight to the morgue. How long until the victim is there?" He asked eyeing Sharon thinking about how they had both fallen into bed exhausted after a long day.

"I don't know Flynn do I look like a corner? Just get out of whoever's bed you are in and get down there." His partner said in frustration before hanging up.

Andy set the phone down and looked over at Sharon who was now sitting up fully awake.

"Another one?" She asked.

"Yeah, Provenza said they would handle the scene if we wanted to head straight to the morgue."

Sharon nodded and started to get up but turned in surprise when she felt Andy grab her hand. "What?" she asked before seeing his smile. "Andrew Flynn get out of my bed. We have a serial killer to catch."

"Sharon, we've had a serial killer to catch for weeks and the body won't be at the morgue for at least an hour…"his voice trailed off as he began to run his hand up her leg under his t-shirt that she was wearing.

Sharon smiled at him as she moved his hand, "I am not having sex with you knowing we are getting ready to go look at a dead body." She laughed kissing him quickly before heading to the bathroom.

"You have sex with me all the time after we see dead bodies, what's the difference?" he asked lying back on the bed.

"I don't know it just is." Sharon laughed heading to the bathroom but stopped to turn back and look at him lying across her bed in his boxers. God she loved him and how he made her feel and really didn't want to say no. "Of course I would like to get a shower before we go, wouldn't you?" She said with a smile.

Andy smiled back at her and beat her to the bathroom turning the shower on, "What's taking you so long? This body in here isn't dead you know?"

Sharon joined him in the shower, "That is a fact that I am well aware of." She said pressing her lips to his. "I love you" she said with a smile.

"I love you, now turn around so I can wash that hair of yours" He whispered.

An hour and a half later they were standing in the morgue just as Dr. Morales came out looking for them, "Evening Captain, Lieutenant, we really need to stop meeting like this. Come on in."

"No doubt in my mind this is the work of the same person as the others. Your victim is Frank Richardson 75 years old and has been living in Golden Meadows for 2 years. He was in relativity good health but needed some assistance and his family visited him every couple of months. He was suffocated in his sleep and when we get the tox screen back I am sure it will show a large dose of sedatives like the other ones. I Hope you catch this guy soon. I am getting tire of seeing his victims. This is what the 4th one in two months?"

Sharon nodded and Andy spoke up, "Yes, all over 70 living in very high priced assisted living residences but in fairly good health and family not around a lot. And we don't have one damn lead."

"No, no we don't but I have an idea. Andy, will you call Lieutenant Cooper and have him meet us in the murder room? I need to have a conversation with your partner." She said as she turned to leave.

Andy looked at her with some confusion, "Sure, no problem"

Dr. Morales hid a smile watching the exchange, if you didn't know they were dating it would seem perfectly normal but nothing was ever normal with the two of them.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"You want me to what?" Her second in command was all bet yelling in her office. "Did Flynn put you up to this? Is this some kind of punishment for disturbing…"Provenza stopped himself short of mentioning what she and Flynn might have been doing before he called.

Sharon simply raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, please go on."

"Um, never mind, I am just not sure why you think this is a good idea."

"Because we have nobody else that even comes close to matching the victims' description and it has been almost two months and we have no leads." She explained in the calm voice that he could still find irritating mainly because when she used it she knew she was right and so did everyone else.

"Fine, I will do it but you all owe me" he said gruffly.

"Thank you Lieutenant Cooper should be here and we can get all of the details in order." She said as they left her office to join everyone else in the murder room.

"All right everyone, Lieutenant Cooper thank you for joining us. I have an announcement to make. Lieutenant Provenza has agreed to go undercover in an assisted living residency to help us with this case." Somehow Sharon managed to say with a straight face.

To their credit the team did a half way decent job of stifling their laughs. Julio raised his hand to say something but Provenza cut him off, "Don't one of you make a joke about this or I promise you that you will be searching dumpsters for evidence until I retire."

"We are going to need some help with this so Amy you will be going undercover as a program director in the center. Julio and Mike you be assisting SIS, Andy you will be the Lieutenant's long time friend, I assume the two of you can manage that, and Buzz, I need you to act as the Lieutenant's son helping him get settled in."

Buzz looked at her in complete horror and started to stammer but again Provenza spoke up, "Now wait just a minute you said nothing about…"

Sharon cut him off speaking very calmly, "All of the victims had at least one child and Buzz is the only one we have that could fit that for you."

Provenza slumped down in his chair, "Is it too late to retire?" he asked putting his hands in his face.

"Come on Lieutenant it won't be so bad and besides maybe you will find a place that you and Patrice might like." Buzz said all too sincerely causing the rest of the team to erupt in laughter."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Well Dad, I am glad to see that we have found a place that you like and it looks like your apartment here is all settled." Buzz said stiffly as one of the center's staff members lingered around.

"Yes, thank you David. I think that I am good, you can head on out." Provenza said eager for Buzz to be gone.

"No Dad, I want to walk around and see things with you. Why don't we head to the recreation center I here they have a new program director.

"Fine whatever, let's go." He said as they made their way across the courtyard to the recreation center where Sykes was waiting for them.

"Hi I am Amanda the program director. I am so glad that you are joining us here at Sunset Village." Amy said putting her bubbly personality to work. "Here is a list of all of our classes and a plant to welcome you." She said handing him paperwork and a plant that contained a listening device so the team could hear everything in his apartment.

Buzz took them, "Thank you my Father can't wait to join some of your classes. It's just in his old age sometimes he forgets his manners."

Amy nodded stifling her laugh, "We see that a lot in the senior group."

Provenza shot them both a look as he turned to go back to his apartment. "Dad, you need to stay out you can't just hide away in your apartment remember the point of being here is to meet people get to know what's going on." Buzz said enjoying himself far too much.

"I hope this place takes every last dime I have and there is nothing left for you." Provenza snapped at him. "Go on home now I will be fine."

"OK Dad, I will leave but remember I will be gone traveling for business for at least two months so I won't be around. You friend Andrew will come and check on you from time to time." Buzz announced loudly and awkwardly.

"Yes, yes, go I will be fine, just leave." Provenza said coming close to his breaking point.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy tossed his keys on the table in the hallway as he entered the condo. "I've got dinner" He called out

"Hey Andy, thanks but I'm heading to the library. Save me something though." Rusty said, "Sharon's on the balcony on her phone. I think she's on with Cooper."

"Sure no problem, I will save you the Mongolian Beef you like. Good luck studying" Andy said loosening his tie and heading for the balcony. He came up behind Sharon who was still on her phone and wrapped him arms around her waist moving her hair and placing a kiss on her neck. Sharon smiled back at him and led him over to one of the lounge chairs still talking on the phone as they settled down.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate all that your team is doing. Call me if anything develops tonight." She said as she hung up the phone and settled back into Andy's arms.

"Hi she said turning around to kiss him. "How is your friend doing?" she asked knowing Andy had just come from Sunset Village.

Andy laughed, "He's fine, bored, and annoyed and ready to get home to Patrice. He's been there four days you would think it had been four years"

Sharon couldn't stifle her snort laugh "I can't imagine how we are all going to pay for this" she said.

"Yeah, for now let's just enjoy that he won't be bothering us tonight." Andy said kissing her again. "Oh and I brought dinner. But I promised Rusty the Mongolian Beef."

"I don't want dinner right now." Sharon said with a smile pulling Andy up by the hand and towards her bedroom.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Several hours later they were finishing dinner with Rusty who had come home and wisely not asked why they were just eating dinner Sharon's phone rang.

"We've got him Captain." Lieutenant Cooper said on the other end of the phone sounding breathless." His name is James Miller, and he works for a temp agency that services a lot of these centers. Amy and Lieutenant Provenza are taking him back to PAB now."

"Thank you Lieutenant we will meet them there." Sharon said motioning for Andy to go get changed and Rusty to clean up the dinner.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"So what tipped you off to Miller?" Andy asked as they were packing up the evidence early the next morning.

"Well, he wasn't the usual one to bring by the night time snacks and he seemed a little too eager for me to try the new tea. Finally I took it and called Coop and the gang to come in for back up after her left. Sure enough and hour later he was standing over me with a pillow."

"Yes, he had put his father in a bad nursing home several years ago and he was mistreated and died because of it. He found this as some way to avenge his father's death. I guess." Tao added in.

"Well whatever his reason is I am just glad it's over."Provenza said closing the file on his desk and standing up, "Now if you will excuse me I have someone waiting at home for me." He said trying to discreetly pick up a bottle of his desk.

"What's that Sir?" Julio asked.

"Oh well turns out you can get these little blue beauties pretty easily on the inside and well you never know when you might need them. Good night all." He said walking away to the sound of his team's laughter behind him.


End file.
